Bad Bad Girlfriend
by Kishusbabe
Summary: Middle of the morning fanfic. Song Fic Bad Girlfriend. A kishu/Ichigo Fanfiction. In Kishus's POV


This is a random song fiction. This song is my favorite so, I had to use it. Plus it's 5:00 am so i'm so bored. Well enjoy. Yes I know I need to be focusing on my new Fanfiction. But I don't wanna!! (pouts like a kid.) But ya here it is. Oh my friend Luckie wants to do the disclaimer.  
Luckie- Am's does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, no matter how pathetic it is watching her stare lustfully at Ryou and Kishu.  
Kishusbabeams- Luckie...(Evil glare followed by signature smirk.)  
Luckie- Um mmm... she scares me...RUNAWAY...  
As she runs also grabs Kishu plushy.  
Luckie-Am's also doesn't own the song Bad Girlfriend!! Did you just throw a knight at me?  
Kishusbabeams- Give me back my god dam plushy. Sorry on with the story. 

By the way everyone this is based on Kishu and Ichigo. Ichigo is twenty three and Kishu is twenty five. This is not based on the anime, im only using the characters. Ok enough procrastinating. This is also in Kishu's POV.(Point of view) On with the song fic. 

_As I sit down at the bar, I watch as my party animal of a girl friend Ichigo is surrounded by guys. Buying her multiple shots, trying there hardest to get her drunk and take her home with them. Getting up going on stage she takes yet another shot. She begins to scream along with the other girl as they begin to slide up and down on the dancer pole. She pulls a guy up there with her and start to dance with him. He smacks her ass and gives a squeeze , he smirks and she punches him in the face. "Don't fuck with me" she says and smiles her heavenly smile. She starts to dance again with the girls and she sways. Most people don't know what is wrong with her. Drunk or stoned she's out of control. We get up and leave as every night she is leaving with me. _

**My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gota have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonite! **

_As we get back to my place she begins to dance against my body. Grinding her ass against me. To the music playing in the appartment.As I put her against the way I start to Remove her clothing. Grinding our body's against each others. Pulling my hair as I begin to have my way. I hear her teeth grind as the pleasure continue. Scratches begin to appear on my back. Being naughty as always. A nightly occurrence she's so bad. But I love it. _

**  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! **

_Tonight is swingers night. Once a month just to make things interesting, we go to the bar and leave with different people. As we walk into the bar her favorite song is on and she starts to sing. I watch as she walks over to the bar and gets a shot. Later that night we both have are game on. Flirting with other people, ready to choose the victim for the night. Ichigo may leave with someone else but she's always back later that night. Where we tell each other what happened. _

**Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonite **

_Later in the night are body's are once again together. Sweat forming, moans escaping. Scratching, pleading for more. Clothing all over the place. Screams escape her mouth. She's so bad,but i wouldn't have it any other way. _

**  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! **

_WE are fighting the next day. But I see a tear rolling down her face. I can't help but to go up and kiss her. Yet again a fight ends in minutes. No matter what she does I can't stay mad. Sure she party's non stop but she's young, trying to have the time of her life. Yet I can't help but hate the way guys want her. Constantly flirting and seducing other guys. But never the less, She always has me in the end. _

**Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it **

_Using guys to get what she wants. Constantly getting guys to blow money on her just to leave them in the end to come back to me. I once heard one of those ass hole threatened to kill them selves I just laughed. No matter what others try she's only going to be with me. Her body is unbelievable, getting her what ever she wants. Who knows what's going to happen to her in the future right now we only focus on now. _

**She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly! **

_I watch as her body moves to the beat of the song playing in the room. I imagine last night while me and her made love. She is so crazy when it comes to sex. Different positions, wipes chains anything and everything. She is utterly bad but, still I can't help but love her. But thinking about it I truly know that when everything is in the past, I will look bad and say She's a bad, bad girlfriend. _

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! **

_She slams me against the wall. A heart clinching kiss then is placed on me. Clothing is quickly torn off our body's. So we start, yet another night of us making love. She's so bad. _

**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend. **

**  
**Well there you go. During the song fic I got writers block and then just randomly started to type stuff I hope you like it. Also I hope it makes since. I'm gonna go work on my other story. Bye.


End file.
